A dance with cinderella
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: It's coming up to the annual ball for all the lands. It's the Labyrinth's turn to host, and Jareth knows that only one woman will do.. Jareth/Sarah..
1. Chapter 1

A Dance With Cinderella

Authors note

My first Labyrinth fic *pulls a scared face* and I've only seen the film once but have become addicted to it *grins*. I'm getting it on DVD soon so I'll know more about the film. But for now what do you think of the fic, I have more chaps that I will post, but for that to happen I need people to review *grins and hints*. X Courtney X

Summary- It's coming up to the annual ball for all the lands, It's the Labyrinth's turn to host and Jareth knows only one woman will do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Generous? What have you ever done that's generous?" Sarah screamed.

"Everything, everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" Jareth shouted back getting angry at her demands."I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" He asks, his voice softening.

As she looks into the Goblin King's eyes all her anger disappears "Fine".

Jareth snaps out of his gaze, shocked by her answer "really, your going to stay?"

Slowly she nods walking towards him, so close their bodies touch "If you let Toby go back, I'll stay".

Jareth can't believe what he's hearing, but he likes it, "so be it" he smirks and closes the gap between their lips.

-----------------Jareth/Sarah-----------------------

The annoying sound of her alarm wakes Sarah from her dream, slowly sitting up she rubs her eyes frantically looking around the room for any evidence her dream was real. Then she clicked. It had been ten years since she had been to the labyrinth, ten years since she had seen the man she believed to had fallen in love with. But instead of saying yes, she answered the way she had practised "you have no power over me". She had said 'no' now she only dreamed of what it would be like to live with him, to be with him each day. Toby had often commented on her figurines of The Goblin King, claiming to have seen him. But Sarah just laughed it off, pretending to know nothing about him and to know nothing about why he dreams such things.

Every time Sarah saw an owl in the park or out in the street she could only hope it was him, she always wished it was him but she was never sure.

"Sarah, college doesn't stop just because you want two stay in bed" Mr Williams boomed up the stairs. Unwillingly Sarah drags herself up from her bed, puts on her slippers and reluctantly goes downstairs for breakfast. _College is going to be fun _she mutters.

------------------Jareth/Sarah--------------------

The Goblin King looks on through the crystal, seeing his only love laying in bed. Jareth hears a man shout at her which makes her get up and leave the room muttering something as she goes _I miss her _Jareth breathes knowing he can only ever see her through glass.


	2. Meeting Tidus

The Goblin King sat on his throne, bored. He'd spent most of the morning watching Sarah through the crystal, when a green glowing hole in the castle wall caught his eye.

The guards ran to see what was going on. "Jareth, long time no see" A young man stepped through the hole, smirking at Jareth as the hole closed behind him. "Tidus" Jareth beamed.

The two goblin guards looked at each other in surprise but backed off a little allowing Tidus too walk closer to the Goblin King. He wore sliver armour and black boots, his hair was blonde much like Jareth's but spiky, a golden sword shaped like a lightning bolt hung at his side.

"Whatever happened to bowing before the king" Jareth asked, only half joking.

"No chance, Sire" Tidus joked, chuckling at how serious Jareth's face was.

"You came here straight from the battle field I see" the King commented. "I was asked by my father to come around four hours ago but I lost track of time" Tidus answered adding a wink. So Jareth if his father asked he should support the lie.

"I though your title was Prince of the land of dreams not messenger" Jareth grinned pleased to have someone to talk to who shared his sense of humour, many of the goblins were scared to joke with him_ I have no idea why_ Jareth thought.  
"Until the king dies, I'm to do everything he tells me" The Prince sighed. "You should really be my heir you know" Jareth told him, this time not joking.  
Tidus was 21, and ever since Sarah left the labyrinth all those years ago he was the only one who the king talked to. He would utter a few words to the people of his Kingdom and would normally just agree with his sister.  
"Your serious aren't you" Tidus laughed. The King just shrugged, which was very out of character for someone who normally had an answer to everything.

"The King wants me to remind you of the annual ball that's coming up in a few weeks". Jareth's eyes widened _damn the ball_ Jareth cursed

"Your father actually thought I'd forgot, I've been planning this since the last one two years ago" Jareth lied, obviously not very well as Tidus always knew when he was lying "Oh, I have every faith in you" The younger Prince smirked, he pulled out a purple crystal from his belt and threw it at the wall. Instead of shattering into millions of pieces, it created a purple glowing hole "Have fun Jareth" Tidus smiled before walking through the hole, it closed behind him.

_I hate it when he does that_ the king cringed, referring to the crystal. Jareth slumped into his throne, knowing he would have to start and plan the ball and the most annoying part, finding a date. So Jareth turned to one of his goblin guards "go find Louisa".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Jareth/Sarah-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well miss Williams, I have to say I'm impressed" Mr Harrison beamed handing Sarah back her story she wrote, It was a big 'A' on the front that was circled in red pen. "The story of a labyrinth and the Goblin King, original" he continued. Of course Sarah knew it wasn't actually original it was real. "The girl trying to save her brother from the Goblin King" he said pointing to the paper. Sarah let out a deep sigh "Thank you sir".

"I liked the way you hinted the feelings the girl had for the King, amazing" Mr Harrison smiled and walked away along the corridor.

Sarah started reading her master piece while walking _Once upon a time a girl was standing alone in a park rehearsing lines from her favourite book 'Labyrinth' when… _"Ow" Sarah said out loud.

She had somehow ended up being knocked to the floor with a boy offering his hand to pull her up "Sorry" he said. She allowed him to help her up as he continued apologizing "Sorry, I was totally in my own little world, sorry".

Once Sarah had pulled herself together she smiled accepting his apology "It's fine, it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going" she reassured him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sarah nodded, not being able to hold back a grin. He held out his hand for her to shake

"I'm Tidus…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jareth/Sarah-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

Okay, so what did you think of that. Hate it or love it please review and tell me your views, is this worth me continuing?

Thanks X Courtney X


	3. Against his better judgement

A dance with Cinderella

"Any ides yet" Kari asks bouncing up to The Goblin King, wearing a big grin across her face. Rolling his eyes Jareth sighs "No".

Kari was Jareth's little sister and princess of the Labyrinth. Today she was wearing a long ruby red dress, her hair was brown, long with baby curls "You want my advice" She smiles, turning her head to the left side.

"Not really, but go on" Jareth mutters, Kari loved it when she played the 'big sister' and gave him advice. "You could always let me plan" she suggests shrugging her shoulders. Jareth's eye-brows raise wondering what his sister is up to, _but still anything she comes up with will be better than my ideas_ he thinks. Mentally admitting she was better at this stuff than him, but he obviously wasn't going to tell her that.

"Fine, but I want to hear your ideas first" Jareth reluctantly agrees. Deciding she may actually plan a good party and dance, _I'm regretting it already_ he whispers watching his sister walk out of the throne room accompanied by a goblin guard. For now he'd just enjoy sitting back and watching his love through a crystal hoping one day she'd love him the he loves her.

--------------------------------------JS----------------JS--------------------------JS-------------------JS----------JS------------------------------------JS

"Art is okay I guess not much fun though" Tidus admits taking a sip from his coffee cup, he and Sarah were sat in the café four streets away from their college. They'd been taking for the past hour, "I love writing" Sarah told him, she was enjoying having someone else to talk to than her 'friends' whom she hadn't seen or spoke to since last Friday. "You still haven't showed me your story" He suggested, nodding towards the paper which was laying on the table. "You wouldn't like it" She quickly said, she liked him and didn't want him to think she was 'weird' as some people do when she tells them of her ideas. "How'd you know, I might love it" He grins, picking up the story and starts to read, Sarah slumps further and further into her chair as she sees the expression on his face, not a happy expression more shocked. "How'd you find about this" He quizzes clearly not impressed. "A book" She lied, confused as to his reaction, when she'd read a few chapters in class her friends hadn't acted so, scary. "You couldn't have known about this from a book, you have got everything right about the place " He flicks further through the pages, becoming more and more worried at what he's reading.

"Wait, how do you know" Sarah turns the conversation around, wondering how he could know about the labyrinth and the fact it is real.  
"I asked you first" he says, not blinking just staring at her.

"I think we may need to talk somewhere more private" Sarah said, realising he obviously knows about the labyrinth, maybe he evens knows about Jareth, Hoggle and all the other friends she made. Taking Tidus by the arm she dragged him off to a place she knew they could talk, alone.

----------------------------------JS----------------------------JS--------------------------------JS-------------------------------------JS------------JS----

Authors Note

AARRGGHHH, I know and I apologize, not a very good chapter, its late and I'm tired, my brain isn't functioning properly *but then again it never does to be honest lol*,, anyway… moving on...

Where do you think she is going to take him?? Review and let me know what you think,, please??


	4. Lost And Found

Title- A Dance With Cinderella

Summary- It's coming up to the annual ball for all the lands. It's the Labyrinth's turn to host, and Jareth knows that only one woman will do.

Rating- T. I changed it from K, simply for future reference.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4- Lost And Found

* * *

"So, you're Jareth's girl then?" Tidus concluded eventually, having listened Sarah's entire story and managed to piece it all together. Naturally, at first he had been quite sceptical, but nobody knew the depths of the Labyrinth without actually being there. And he'd heard the King talk a lot about the girl named Sarah, in private of course, and had described the exact same girl as the one he was speaking to now.

Sarah gently chewed the inside of her lip and nodded softly, "Sort of, I suppose..." She answered him thoughtfully, feeling just a little bit embarrassed about pouring her entire past out to a young man she'd only met a few hours ago. It was silly really, but he understood parts of her life she'd never told anyone, not even Toby, and had listened so intently to every word she spoke. She'd never known anyone like that before, except the Goblin King.

"Well," Tidus sighed and simply shrugged, flashing a charming smile. "It makes sense. You know the way he talks, and the inside of the castle down to the finest detail. I'm just sorry I hadn't met you earlier, you see, you're a bit of a legend back home."

Sarah quickly looked up at the blond boy, raising an eyebrow at him, "A legend? Why?" She was trying to keep her voice quite relaxed, as it wouldn't be a good thing for her to begin getting all emotional in the middle of the park.

Tidus laughed quietly, "You stole the heart of the Goblin King, and that is very hard to do." He explained, watching her quickly begin to blush. "And ever since you so brutally rejected him, if you don't mind my assumption… he is rather, well, lost without your presence."

"Lost?" Sarah quickly shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to think for a moment the Goblin King was still thinking about her. "That is impossible! And besides, I haven't seen him for years! I bet he doesn't even remember me!"

Seeing the sudden grin on the face of the young Prince, Sarah yet again shook her head. She couldn't believe it, actually, she wouldn't!"

"I somehow don't even think you believe that, Sarah." Tidus pointed out calmly, allowing an amused grin to pass his still quite boyish features. "Jareth spends a lot of his time in silence, and he doesn't sing as much as he once did. I feel quite sorry for him most of the time, having to hide behind fake smiles and kind of old jokes."

Sarah fell silent for a little while as she took in all he had told her. After another moment she looked over at the Prince, "How do you know him?"

"Jareth?" Tidus clarified, chuckling slightly as he thought back to some of the earlier memories with the Goblin King. "He's a friend of my father, and taught me a lot of what he was told growing up. He's kind of like an arrogant older brother... an older brother who expects you to bow in front of him and address him formally quite often."

Sarah nodded, that sounded like the Goblin King she knew and... well, hated had always been the general feeling towards him. Although she had hoped he might have changed in all of the years she had been away.

After another few minutes of silence Tidus slowly stood up from the bench and sighed quietly, "I have to get back, my father has never quite agreed with me spending so much time here. I don't wish to anger the King. Especially now that everyone is busying themselves with..." Tidus cleared his throat and stood up. "Doesn't matter, everyone is just a little bit busy in general at this time of year."

Sarah couldn't help but wonder what he meant exactly but shrugged off his wondering and told herself she shouldn't get involved since that wasn't part of her world anymore. Eventually, she followed the motion and stood up next to him, smiling a little up at him. "I understand... but, if you wouldn't mind, can we keep this meeting to ourselves?"

Tidus chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I doubt I'd be high on Jareth's praise list if he found out we have spoken." He smiled back at her and took her right hand, gently placing a light kiss to the back. "Goodbye, Sarah."

As Tidus stood back, he caught the faint redness of Sarah's cheeks but didn't make a comment on it. He simply let go of her hand and turned, walking off towards the path that led to the back of the park.

Sarah stared after him without making any effort to move, or go back home to her parents and Toby. Tidus intrigued her more than she really knew how to understand, and somehow, she got the feeling this wouldn't be the last time to spoke to the Prince.

* * *

AN/

I'm BACK! Remember me, anyone? I'm the one who began a Labyrinth fanfic, wrote the next chapter for it, then completely forgot about the story. But I am back, and I don't plan to disappear again until this story has ended. So, I can only send my deepest apologies from my disappearance.

So, what are we all thinking about Tidus? And what are the thoughts on the lack of a Jareth/Sarah relationship? Any votes for a meet up?

- Napo.


End file.
